How to Trust
by LunarBiohazard
Summary: Latvia walks in on the snappy and violent Reader-chan doing something unexpected and now has a weight on his shoulders; he has to keep it a secret. Discover what happens when he is confronted about Reader-chan's sudden behavior change towards him.


It was one of those bittersweet loves that I had for her. The pain that I went through whenever she was ungovernable or oppressive. Then again, that was something that made me cherish her; her disturbing outbursts towards Ivan were always jovial to see, but they would just as much be directed at us. She means well, just has trouble being amiable. I know because I have watched her when she least expects it.

The room she was offered to stay in has a shattered lock and it fails to fully close, giving me the perfect view of her settled down upon her bed. As I watched her sobs would depart from her and when she was not there I would see small speckles of a rusty brown copper scattered along her sheets. I only assumed her to be sick and was determined to lighten her heart, but to my discovery she was in a different kind of sickness; I waltzes in to gift her with a special surprise only to barge in on a silver light clenched in her hand tainted by a color of blood. She only sat there, with tears in her eyes, as a child being spotted snatching candy straight off the counter. The silver object was released from her grasp and her pained figure rose. The thoughts that vibrated underneath my skull: was she going to hit me for seeing her weak side? It abashed me, only to be brought into an embrace that I had never in my life would expect from someone like her. The one thing that was acid to my mind were her pleading words: "Please, Ravis. Don't tell anyone."

Ever since, the brutal side of her let low for me. Only me, and that only exasperated the other's thoughts of me. Even the great scary Ivan.

"So, you and _ are friends," the interrogation had only begun. "What's up with that?" Eduard rested his elbow onto my shoulder while I sat down attempting to avoid any accidental spills of secrets.

Toris stood timidly behind me. He may have been trembling, but why the hell would he not be? We all, including Ivan's two siblings, shared this resident. That scary giant could be twisting our voices right behind us. His siblings, Katyushka and Natasha, were in a similar situation as us; _ was not merciless to just the two men stabbing a hole in my side to drain any reason from me. The only reason I had was that she possibly assumed the worse and played nice with me to keep her core undiscovered by anyone else. She did not trust me, nor wanted to feel for me. She was only masking the truth with a sickeningly sweet grin for me.

"Ravis?" One of the male voices pushed for an answer.

I only crossed my arms and stressed my expression. "I don't even understand why she's nice to only me." That was the truth, but I could not hope that they would buy it. "One day she hates everyone's guts, the next I'm her only 'friend', if that's what you call it."

It was not only the faintheartedness that caused such a bad emotion to bolt through me, but those words: "don't tell anyone." It was a threat in a way.

"Are you sure that there isn't something you need to tell us, because we aren't really mad at you," Toris added.

Toris always had a feeling that _ had something she refused to let any eyes acknowledge; he was the one that actually tried to befriend her first. Whenever she snapped she would disappear and not be heard or seen for hours at a time. Sometimes even the rest of the day.

"I'm telling you, I know nothing." As much as protested they still poked at my back, hoping that maybe the truth would spill out of the possible hole that was now there.

"Fine. I guess this was nothing more than a waste of time for us." Eduard spun around and walked off with Toris close behind him.

I was honestly relieved that nothing came out of my mouth for two reasons: one, I did not want to sure young, and two, I would most likely feel horrible for talking about what I saw _ doing. How would they react, I do not think I want to know. I bet that Ivan would take the advantage to use it against her, make her seem weak and easy to bulldoze right over. How would it be for me to give the show away and put shame on her?

"Ravis?" That unwonted yet mundane voice of the sugary side of _ bounced from the walls to me.

"Ah! _-_!" I jumped.

Get head peaked from the corner of the doorway. Her left eye glaring down at the floor as she shied away emotionally.

"Thank you..."

I was at sixes and sevens as to why she would say thank you to me, but that thought was cast away for later when the soft echo of her boots approaching me snapped me into a mixture of fear and baffle. That subdued when I got a closer look at get face; she was just as beautiful as the day she arrived here. Her lips especially. Curse this feeling for a mad woman. I was lost when she became so close to me. Those eyes; I have never before seen such a feeling of relief that could comfort me. Her smile was broken but hid no feeling of happiness. She honestly did look...jubilant.

"I'm grearful to have someone like you that I can trust," she whispered as the thin layer of broken skin from her dried lips brushed mine. I wanted this but a part of me was afraid.

The gap was sealed and something in me changed; my heart raced and the sense of satisfaction bursted throughout my entire body. I felt content.

I felt like I honestly could trust this insane girl, and she could trust me.


End file.
